Crown molding is a popular architectural tool utilized to disguise the harsh juncture between ceilings and walls. Crown molding may add height to a room, create a domed-ceiling effect, and/or compliment a variety of decorating styles.
Crown molding is typically formed from a variety of wood species, from affordable, easy-to-cut softwoods like pine, poplar, and spruce, to expensive, less manageable hardwoods like oak. Long strips of such wood are conventionally used to cover the joint where the walls of a room meet the ceiling.
There continues to be a need for an alternative crown molding system that will conceal the severe transition between ceilings and walls while enhancing the architectural integrity of a space.